DILF
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: AU. As high school seniors, students are required to do some hours of community service. Regina and her best friend, Kathryn, decided to join the 'Welcoming Duty,' for different reasons, Regina loves being around kids, and Kathryn loves being around hot dads. But, will Regina remain unaffected by the cutest kid in town's father? After all, the kid had already won her heart. / OQ
1. Call me Robin

Alright, so the other day I was talking to one of my best friends about our glorious days in High School. And then, we remembered how much we loved our senior year. Not only because we were graduating and getting the hell away from that shithole, but because our school made us do community service.

Now, I don't know how it is in your countries, but where I am from, you need to fulfil 80 hours of community service if you want to graduate. There are couple of activities that my school offered, I chose _Welcoming Duty_ which meant that I had to help the little kids get out of their parents car, walked them through the parking lot and make sure they entered into the school's building safe and sound.

Sounds boring, right? But I can assure you. It was not.

I wrote this as a one shot, but if you guys really like it, I can continue it during summer or once I finish any of my other stories - so let me know!

Hugs,

Mara

* * *

I had always liked kids, until they turned ten years old, then they were annoying as hell. But little kids, with their big eyes that look at you as if you were some kind of a hero, and asked you things, and were always interested in your explanations or in your stories? I loved them. I enjoyed babysitting my sister's baby, she was my princess, and she had me wrapped around her finger. I didn't mind, though, I knew I would always be Cool Aunt Regina. Being around kids always made my days better, that was one of the reasons I had signed up for _Welcoming Duty_.

As seniors, we have to finish some hours of community service in order to graduate from high school. Only seniors that were always extremely early were allowed to apply for _Welcoming Duty_. Luckily, my father, who dropped Kathryn and me everyday in school, had to be at work at 8 a.m, so we were always in the school's ground before 7:45 a.m. Kathryn had taken this activity with me for God knows what reason, but I guess it was better to do it with my best friend than with someone as annoying as Mary Margaret.

Our job was easy and quite fun. We had to help the little kids from pre-school or elementary school to get out of their parents' cars and walk them towards the school. It hadn't always been like that, but four or five years ago a kid was ran over by his parent, who didn't see him crossing in front of the car. The kid didn't die, but the school's headmaster had decided to establish _Welcoming Duty_ to avoid situations like that one in the future.

"Look, the moon is still up," Kathryn said pointing at the white dot in the morning sky and taking me off my thoughts, "There should be a law that says that as long as the moon is visible, we shouldn't be in school,"

I chucked at her suggestion, "Kathryn, the moon has highly reflective surface and it is close to the Earth so it can be visible during the day, it was nothing to do with being too early," I explained, science was my passion.

"Well, thank you, _Nerdgina_," my best friend rolled her eyes. _Nerdgina_ was the name that Kathryn had given me years ago, she called me like that when I went into my 'All smart-ass' mode - her words, not mine.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Kathryn had always been my best friend, but we had completely different ideas of what we wanted in life. I wanted to go to Med School, find a loving husband, become a doctor and eventually a mother. Kathryn wanted to party her way through Economics at the local university and reach something she called 'The Silver Sixty,' which meant that had to sleep with sixty men, before she reached her midlife crisis. Then her new goal would be something like 'Gold Granny' or something along those lines.

"Why are you even doing this?" I asked her as I helped one girl out of the car, "You hate kids, and you hate waking up early, I'm sure you could come to school with someone else,"

She waited until I walked the girl to school to reply to my question, "Obviously I do it for the _DILF_s,"

"The DILFs?"

"_Dads I'd like to fuck_," she explained matter-of-factly, as if I wouldn't know the meaning of the word. "And speaking of DILFs, look who's coming!" Kathryn screams in excitement and points the green Jeep that has just made its way into our high school's parking. "Sexy Pappa_ numero uno_! It is my turn to help Roland out!"

"You do know what you can see him better from this side of the road and if I am the one taking Roland out, right?" I asked.

"Point taken," she said walking towards my spot and pushing me off it.

The push took me by surprise, and if the person that was driving towards us wouldn't have pulled the brake fast enough, the car would have hit me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" I yelled at her, not even stopping to see if I was truly alright, or if the driver and the kid in the car were fine. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! SERIOUSLY!" I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body, my hands were shaking and my heart was beating faster than when I do sports.

Kathryn didn't say anything. She just shifted her gaze from me towards the driver. I shook my head in disbelief and walked towards the co-pilot's door to help the kid out. Kathryn was still silent, it was not like Kathryn to stay quiet, but I couldn't care less if she was embarrassed or felt guilty, she should know better than go pushing people on a parking lot.

I closed my eyes and swallowed before opening the door "Hey!" I said with the biggest smile I could pull off after almost being ran over.

To my surprise Roland jumped into my arms, "_'Gina!_ Daddy almost_ run_ _you_!" he said.

I slightly nodded at the four old kid couple of times without saying a word, partly because I was still too shaken by the incident, and partly because Roland was probably one of the cutest kid on earth, and he had jumped into my arms as if I was his aunt or favourite teacher. Roland was one of the only kids that knew my name, I had told it to him on his first day of school because he didn't want to go out of the car, and he had memorised it. I felt his little arms hugged me tightly.

"_I_ happy that he didn't," he said, "_Your_ my _favorit_ old girl,"

"Well, thank you," I said smiling like an idiot, "You are my favourite little boy too, but don't tell anyone,"

Roland put one of his little fingers against my lips, "Top secret," he said with a grin, "Bye, daddy!" the kid told her father as he fought to get down from my arms.

"Easy there, Roland!" Roland's father said, "I think we have already startled this young girl enough for today,"

Girl. _Young Girl_. That hurt more than it was supposed to hurt, more than it should hurt.

"It's ok," I said, "It was not even your fault," I added, looking into his beautiful, blue, eyes.

I shook my head. '_What is wrong with you, Regina!_' I mentally scolded myself.

"Still, I am sorry," he repeated,

"Really, it's alright Mr. Hood,"

"Robin," the man corrected me, "Please, call me Robin. I'm not much older than you,"

I raised an eyebrow. I knew he didn't look old, but he had just called me a _girl_, he was definitely much older than me.

"I'm twenty-two," he chuckled, "Not that old, I hope,"

Twenty-two?! Roland's father was twenty-two?! That meant he had the kid when he was my age! That was crazy.

"You are definitely younger than what _I_ expected," I heard Kathryn saying from the other side of the car. She winked at me and then turned on her heels and helped a kid out of the car.

"I'm sorry about her," I apologised on behalf of my friend, "You should probably go," I said, not realising that it had sound as if I was trying to get rid of him, "I mean, I need to walk Roland and I need to help Kathryn because I have no idea of what she could do next, and I -,"

"It's alright," he interrupted me with a smile, "It was nice talking to you, Regina," he added, and my heart started beating fast again because he knew my name. "Have a good day,"

I stood in the spot, holding Roland's hand, as Robin turned the engine on and drove away. I stood there until I felt Roland trying to ran away.

"Hey! What are you so excited about?" I asked as we walked towards the school.

"Toy Thursday!" he said excitedly. "Bye Regina!" the kid added before he ran off, deep into the preschool.

I watched him run off, feeling a phantom of his hand holding mine. A smile appeared on my face. He was _the_ cutest kid on Earth.

"_It was nice talking to you, Regina_," I heard Kathryn imitating a male voice. I turned around and shoot her with my glare. "You are angry with me?! You talked to the hottest dad in town because of me!" she said shocked, pointing to herself. "He knows your name because of me,"

"I'm pretty sure he knows my name because Roland knows my name," I corrected her, "And yes, I am angry at you! What if he hadn't stop the car on time?!"

"He would have visited you at the hospital!" Kathryn replied, "It's not like you can die if a car driving at 20 kilometres per hour hits you!"

"And you would know that because you only have A+ in physics," I teased her.

"Fuck you, _Nergina_!" was her only reply, as she gently hit me with her elbow and we returned to our _Welcoming Duty_ duties.

Well, today had started as an interesting day.


	2. This is my mother, Cora Mills

Alright - you convinced me. Let's play a little bit more with these two. If someone wants to be my beta, let me know!

Oh, on a side note, I don't know how three-year old speak, since english is not my mother tongue and I don't have encounters with little kids speaking english. So I'll just write grammatically incorrect sentences... :)

Mara.

* * *

Next time I saw Robin, and his adorable son, Roland, I was not with Kathryn. I was with my mother.

"Regina, dear, would you please get some diapers?" I heard her say, "We don't have anymore for Leena,"

"Why can't Zelena buy the diapers for her daughter?" I asked. I loved my niece, but Zelena was the laziest mother on earth. She didn't even live with us! Yet, mother still do the groceries for her, which meant that I was still my older sister's slave.

It is one thing when you are five years old, and your older sibling is ten, and they make you do things. Because at that young age, you believe that your sibling is some sort of God on Earth, he or she are your heroes and role-models and you would do anything to please them, anything to be their friends. But at the age of eighteen and twenty-three? It was just ridiculous. Someone needed to put Zelena on her place. That wouldn't be my mother, of course; Zelena was her first-born and heiress to my mother's political party. If Zelena said '_Jump_', my mother would say '_How high?_'.

I, however, was Daddy's girl. But my father wouldn't dream of putting a stop to Zelena's behaviour, he wouldn't go against my mother - he knew better than that.

"Just go and get the diapers, Regina," my mother's voice snapped me out of my mental rant.

"Yes, mother," I rolled my eyes and followed her orders. At least I would have two minutes away from her, two minutes of silence, two minutes of me-time.

I walked down the baby's aisle, to the spot where the diapers were stocked. So many brands! Why there have to be so many brands?! How was I supposed to know which branch did Leena use? What if one brand gave her rashes? Or if she wasn't comfortable in them? What if they were too big? Or too small? I took one and read the small printing. What on earth were _swaddlers_? This is exactly why you don't sent a teenager girl to buy diapers. I could bet that my father was better at buying tampons that I was at buying diapers.

"Gina!" I heard a familiar voice scream, and then I was tackled by a little person. I lowered my face to meet with Roland's eyes, he was looking at me with a smile on his face, "You are a mommy?" he asked.

At first I didn't understand his question, but then I saw what I was holding, "Um - no," I said quickly putting the diapers in the place where I had found them. I raised my head to see if the kid was alone, of course he was not. Robin was up the aisle, buying baby food. He waved at me and continued putting Roland's food into his cart.

"Why you buying nappies?" he asked, tilting his head, "You need them too?"

"God, no," I shook my head and giggled, "I have a niece,"

"A niece?" Roland ask, and I wondered if he knew what a niece was, "Do you _wove_ her?"

"Of course I do, Roland," I replied as if it would be obvious, "She's like my baby,"

"_Am_ your baby," he crossed his arms and frowned. I smiled at the hint of jealousy, he looked so adorable I just wanted to squish him with a tight hug.

I kneeled to be at his height "Yes, you're my baby boy, and she's my baby girl,"

That explanation seemed to please him, because Roland smiled and uncrossed his arms. I couldn't help myself, I had to ruffle his hair in a way that only family did. He giggled at my action and went to ruffle my hair too. Normally, I wouldn't let people touch my hair, let around mess it - I didn't even let Kathryn brush my hair. But I couldn't help myself, I was not immune to the little's boy charm.

"I'm sorry if he's bothering you," Roland and I both raised out sight to see Robin next to us, I stood up and fixed my ruffled hair.

"Not at all," I smiled at Roland, "He'd never bother me,"

"Do you need help?" Robin asked, "I couldn't help but notice that you look kind of lost,"

I let a breath out, "You have no idea," he smiled at me, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. '_For crying out-loud, Regina_!' I mentally slapped myself, '_This is a married man you are talking to_,' I cleared my throat "So, um - I have a two-year old niece, and I'm supposed to get diapers for her," I explained, playing with the trinket that hung from my necklace.

Robin simple nodded and looked around the diapers, he took a Huggies package, "You see, here's the age for which the diapers' size is suitable for," he pointed at one of the package corner, "It's in months," he added.

"Thank you," I grabbed the package and feeling more stupid than ever.

"Regina, dear, how hard can it be to get diapers for Leena? It's not like it's rocket science," I heard my mother making one of her always-inopportune entrances. "Who's this?" she said staring at Robin.

"Mother, this is Mr. Hood," I said, hoping she wouldn't comment anything stupid, "And this is his son, Roland,"

"Gina helps me off the car!" Roland said raising his arms towards me and I took him in my arms, it was not like I could refuse something to a kid with such charming dimples.

"That I do, young man," I gently tipped his nose with my index finger, he closed his eyes and giggled at the touch, "This is my mother, Cora Mills,"

"You have a lovely daughter, Miss Mills," Robin extended his hand to shake Cora's, my mother shook his hand and studied him "She has enchanted my son. I used to drag him out of the house, but now he goes to school willingly, just to see Regina,"

I smiled at the kid, and Roland blushed slightly, wrapping his tiny arms around my neck.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hood," my mother said sharply, and I knew she didn't mean it, "But we need to go, Regina," she added, "Your father is waiting for us,"

I nodded and placed Roland on the floor. He wanted to protest, but Robin took him in his arms and whispered something into his ear before the kid could say anything. "Bye Gina,"

"Bye Regina," Robin echoed his son.

"Bye," I smiled at both of them and followed my mother towards the cashier.

She didn't say anything as we passed the items from the cart to the cashier and then placed them into bags, and I didn't push any conversation either. In the eighteen years of my existence, I had learned how to interpret my mother's silences by reading her faces. And this silence was _not_ good. It wasn't until we were in the car that she shared her thoughts.

"You were_ flirting_ with a married man, Regina," she pointed out.

My mother was not a person of many morals, but she was a politician, and having a daughter wrecking a marriage was not good publicity for her. Yes, it was all about her reputation, not about the correctness of my acts. My mother was a true believer of Machiavel's 'The end justifies the means.' phrase; if something was good for her image, she didn't care if it was correct of not, if it damaged her image, then it was wrong.

"I was_ not_ flirting with him," I defended my actions. Mostly because I was sure that if I kept saying it out-loud, I'd believe it as well.

"It didn't seem that way," she snapped "Imagine what would a scandal such as that to do my career," I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It wouldn't do anything, because nothing is happening," I spat, putting more venom into the words than what I had intended to, "He's nice to me because Roland likes me, nothing less and nothing more," I explained, calming myself, "I'm just a _girl_ to him,"

"Good," I saw her nodding by the corner of my eye. "Keep it that way,"

"Yes, mother," I replied reluctantly and looked out of my window.

Of all the men my brain and heart could like, they had to choose a married man. And of all the women that could be my mother, I had to get the one that didn't really care about my feelings but only about her image. I hated my life.


	3. It was awkward, and then Victor came

Notes at the end :)

* * *

Welcoming Duty had been particularly tedious this morning. I had begged Kathryn to help Roland out because I didn't want to see Robin. Plus I had been extremely busy (alright, I had _pretended_ to be extremely busy) texting someone while he was parked in front of the entrance just to avoid making eye contact with him.

It was all my mother's fault, I knew nothing was happening between Robin and me. I was sure he loved his wife, which made my stomach turn into a stone, but what could I do about it? I was also sure he was being nice to me because Roland liked me. But then, my mother had to come and do what she does best: ruin everything. She just _had_ to plant that seed in my mind, the seed that I was flirting, the seed that I was destroying a happy marriage. If I had been flirting, it had been unconscious and completely unintentional. I didn't want to destroy a marriage, I didn't want to hurt Roland. I had seen divorce kids, Kathryn was one of those. The kids always suffered the most and I couldn't do that to Roland, I care too much about the little boy to do so. So I had decided to keep my distance, at least for a while.

I was picking up my backpack while I waited for Kathryn to come out of the bathroom. We were already late to our first class, but our teachers were always understanding because sometimes Welcoming Duty took a little bit longer than expected; besides, we had decent grades.

"Did I get you int trouble with your mother?" I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Robin standing few feet away from me.

So much for keeping distance.

"No," I lied and held my folder tighter against my chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked confused and walked towards me. I took a step back, and he understood that as a signal not to come closer.

I saw that the act had kind of hurt him, or at least confused him even more. I owed him an explanation, besides, being honest has the key to all good relationship. '_Friendship, Regina, friendship,'_ I corrected myself.

I've come to the realisation that ever since I met Robin, I've started to talk to myself quite often. I must be going crazy. '_He drives you crazy_,' I heard myself inside my mind, '_Oh, shush Regina! And do say something do him, you are making a fool out of yourself,'_ that scolding voice sounded painfully similar to my mother's. My mother - it reminded me.

"My mother thinks our..._ interactions_ my lead to some wrong conclusions," I explained and hoped I was not blushing. Because that would be embarrassing "And if gossips like that start going around she could lose her reputation," I decided it would be easy to just blame it on her, after all, she was the reason why I had decided to stay away from him. "I hope you understand,"

"I really don't," Robin smiled "Would you elaborate for me, please?"

Was he teasing me? Really? Couldn't he see this was painfully awkward and embarrassing enough?

"My mother feels that if people starts gossiping that her daughter is flirting with a married man it would hurt her image," I blurted. My brain caught up with my sentence two second after I had ended my explanation. I felt my cheeks burning up "I mean, it's not like I am flirting with you but people could misinterpret the situation like that. I would never flirt with a married man," my explanation came out rushed, and he just pursed her lips into a smile.

"Good," he nodded. And even if I should have felt relieved by his understanding, I felt bad. "But, I am not married," My heart stopped and my eyes locked with his. "Roland's mother died during delivery," he explained "And, we never married,"

I gulped. Swallowing all my bad feelings, a wave of relief washing all my worries away.

"Besides," his voice brought me back to reality "If people would start saying that we are flirting, it would be _my_ image the one being damaged,"

I raised an eyebrow, "You? Why?"

"Well, if rumours like that would spread out, I could go to jail for pedophilia," he looked at me with a deadly serious face.

I raised an eyebrow, and then I couldn't help but laugh at him "You really think I'm a child, don't you?" I asked and laughed again, this time it didn't bother me that he had said it, because now I could correct him "I turned eighteen two months ago," I said "It looks like you are not that much older than me, after all" I added and he smiled at me.

"Regina!" A third voice called me. I wondered if I would get used to people interrupting us, or if we would ever be able to have a normal conversation without a third party joining us. "I've been looking for you," I turned around to see Victor Whale.

_Shit._

He walked towards me and kissed my cheek, I flinched at the contact "We are late for algebra," he pointed out, as if I wouldn't know. "Who's this dude?"

"The parent of one of the kids that Regina helps everyday," Robin explained, and I silently thanked him for not going into details.

"Wasn't that like twenty minutes ago?" Victor asked confused.

"Yes, it was, but his son left a book in the car, so he came to bring it to him, and we bumped into each other." I lied.

"And I thanked her for helping Roland everyday,"

"Well, it is her job," he replied, and only a '_duh_' was missing to making him sound like a complete idiot.

Victor and I used to date during few months of our junior year, but he had this belief that our relationship was not over. I had liked him when I first met him; when my mother disapproved of our relationship, it just fuelled my feelings towards him. But then the spark disappeared, the combustion was complete and there were only ashes left. Victor didn't seem to feel the way I did, and it didn't matter how many times I told him that we were over, he wouldn't let go of our relationship.

"Doesn't mean it's alright not to thank her,"

"Whatever," Victor said and slid his arm around my waist, as if he was marking his territory. Which annoyed me to no end.

To be honest, I hadn't care about Victor telling everyone we were not over because that kept other male students away from me, I was too busy preparing for my SATs and entrance exam tests and I didn't had the will nor the time to turn hormonal teenagers down. But that had been until I had met Robin, because everything about Robin was different. Robin was not just a hormonal teenager, he was an adult, and he was kind and smart and handsome. He was the kind of man I could see myself starting a relationship with - and now that I knew that he was single, there was no reason to scold myself for thinking like that.

Victor's gesture was not ignored by Robin, who closed his fists. This was turning into a nightmare.

"We need to go," I said pushing Victor towards the school, I'd explain the whole situation to Kathryn later and she'd understand why I didn't wait for her to come out of the bathroom "Good-bye, Mr. Hood,"

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter cleared some of the doubts most of you had :P

At the beginning Whale was supposed to be Daniel, but I like Daniel too much to write him as an asshole.

Once again, thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting! I like writing this story, it's so light and easy to write in comparison to my other stories... And your feedback makes it even better :)


	4. Miss Mills!

Aw, you guys! so many reviews, favs and follows! I love you!

For those wondering about Zelena, her daughter and her husband, those questions will be answered in two chapters.

And speaking of upcoming chapters, I'll have to put a stop to this fic for a while - I know it sucks, it bothers me as much as it bothers you, but I have to start preparing for my tests and I have to write so many essays and I hate going to college... So, all of my stories that are far from their endings will be put in some sort of hiatus until I am done with my finals. Long story made short: this will be the last update until July 21st (which is the date of my last exam).

I'm really sorry for taking this +month of absence, but I need to pass these subjects :/

Hugs,

Mara.

* * *

Sometimes not having your own car to drive to school sucked, today was one of those days. I had two free periods, which also happened to be the first ones, so not only I had nothing to do, but I had to wake up early for nothing. But since no one could drop me later I just had to suck it up and be at school. Usually, I'd use the free time for studying, but not today; the day was rainy and it was just making me feel depressed. Storybrooke's awful fall would be the death of my happiness.

So, instead of drowning my head in my books I had decided to help the school's assistant, Mrs. Thompson, with the News' Board. It was the job of the school newspaper's editor, but Sydney had been suspended for blackmailing few students to get the juicy gossips that the walls of the girls' bathrooms heard during periods and recesses.

Mrs. Thompson had given me a folder with few papers to hang on the board. I started taking the old ones off when a voice from behind me made me turn on her heels.

"Is your boyfriend angry at you?" I met Robin's blue eyes, he was less than two feet away from me.

"I don't know how you do it, but you go upsetting everyone that's around me," I replied with a smirk, and after I saw the discomfort on his face I added "He's not my boyfriend,"

"He's not?"

"No, why?" I inquired in a teasing tone, "Were you jealous of him?" I added, blinking naïvely. Somehow the fact that I knew that he was not married made it easier for me to shamelessly flirt with him. Yes, I know I should be ashamed by the fact that I was flirting with one of the school's parents, but I wasn't.

"No," he replied too quick and I raised an eyebrow "Um - I was hoping to find you today,"

I couldn't help but smiling. He wanted to see me? He had actually looked around for me? Butterflies started to fly in my stomach '_Focus, Regina!_'.

"I'm always here," I kept it cool. And it was not a lie, though: we were at school.

"I just - I need to ask you a huge favor,"

"O-kay?" I said with caution, if there was anything I had learned from being Kathryn's friend was to never agree to do favors until I knew what it was about.

"I just learned there is a parent-teacher meeting tonight, and the nanny is sick, so I was wondering if you could watch Roland - I'd pay you,"

"I'll watch over him," I said and returned my attention to the news' blackboard to hide the smile on my face, I didn't need much convincing to spend time with Roland, he was adorable "And you don't have to pay me."

"I'm not going to exploit you," I felt he was even closer to me. I was sure he was dangerously close to me.

Turning again on my heels, it was a big mistake, because his body almost touching mine and I couldn't back off even if I wanted to - not that I really wanted, his warmth made me feel safe. I cleared my throat and said "Consider it an investment to my future," I didn't want Robin to pay me for something that was more like a favor than a job.

"How so?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, maybe someday, I'll need you to do a something for me,"

"As long as it's not illegal," he agreed.

I pursed my lips into a smile, completely lost into his blue eyes. They reminded me of the ocean, so deep, so wild, so free. I loved the ocean, and I started to fall for those eyes as well.

"Miss Mills!" and there it was, the usual interruption. But Robin didn't back off, and to be honest with myself, I didn't want him to back off either.

I turned my head to see who had called me. My body not moving an inch away from Robin's chest - I could swear I was already addicted to the warmth of his body against mine. I would have yelled at the person that had just interrupted our first real moment if it wouldn't be for the fact that the person that had called me was Mr. Gold, the school's headmaster.

I cleared my voice and, against my heart's will, I took a step away from Robin; he also took a step back, "Professor," I said looking Gold straight into his eyes.

"Miss Mills," Gold said in a scolding voice, "Mr. Hood," he greeted Robin in a less reprimanding voice, but still sounding disapproving. "I trust you both know this is not an appropriate behaviour in school grounds, specially between a parent and a student,"

I focused all my force on not rolling my eyes. My mother and Mr. Gold were good friends, the best to be honest. Any further rebellious action would just get me into more trouble.

"Isn't there a class you should be listening, Miss Mills?" Gold asked me.

"No, professor," I replied and muted the '_HA!_' that was about to exit my mouth, "I have two free periods, sir,"

"Then why aren't you doing something _productive_, dearie?"

In my opinion, flirting with Robin was productive enough. But of course, that answer would only fuel Gold's disapproval and would get me detention. And then I would be in trouble. "I was putting the news on the board," I pointed at the plank. "Mrs. Thompson told me that Sydney couldn't do it this month,"

"Ah, Mister Sydney," Gold nodded, "He got suspended for inappropriate behaviour, be careful not to follow his steps, Miss Mills," he warned me and I almost gulped, suspension was definitely worse than detention "I don't care what you or anyone does outside my school," he commented as if I cared whether he approved or not the way I interacted with Robin, "but inside these walls I will not tolerate unsuitable demeanours,"

"Understood, Headmaster," I faked a smile

He nodded, "Good day," and then he left us.

"I do really upset everyone around you," Robin said almost in a whisper, when Gold was not longer in our sight.

I took one of the old news' papers and wrote something on it, "Look, you should go," I said, "this is my number, text me your address and when do you need me to be there," I added handling him the paper.

Robin folded it carefully and put it inside his shirt's pocket. _'Aw, close to his heart!_' my mind said in a voice that sounded like Kathryn's. '_You foolish girl,_' my mother's voice replied to Kathryn's '_When are you going to understand that he's just not that into you?_' I was really going crazy, maybe I should get my head checked - what if I was developing some kind of dissociative identity disorder and the voices were just some of my multiple personality disorder. '_You are not going crazy,_' the voice that like Kathryn said, as if that would make me feel better.**  
**

"Is everything alright, Regina?" I heard his voice above my internal voices.

I shook my head, trying to make the thoughts go away, and said, "Yes, everything is alright," what was I supposed to tell him, anyway? No, I hear voices, they are everywhere... I don't think so.

Besides, everything _was_ more than alright.


End file.
